


Hamburg

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Friedhelm war sich so sicher gewesen. In der wenigen Zeit, die er mit Adsche verbracht hatte, hatte Adsche fast nur vom Schützenfest geredet, vom wundersamen Erlentrillich — oder eben von Brakelmann.Kleine Ergänzung zu der FolgeDer Hamburger.
Relationships: Friedhelm Bentheim/Rüdiger, Kurt Brakelmann/Arthur "Adsche" Tönnsen
Kudos: 6





	Hamburg

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an Cricri für's Betalesen und die aufmunternden Worte! ♥

Friedhelm war sich so sicher gewesen. In der wenigen Zeit, die er mit Adsche verbracht hatte, hatte Adsche fast nur vom Schützenfest geredet, vom wundersamen Erlentrillich — oder eben von Brakelmann. Brakelmann, mit dem er zusammen lebte, mit dem er den Hof und den Haushalt teilte, die Finanzen und mit ihnen anscheinend die finanziellen Sorgen. Brakelmann, mit dem er ein halbes Leben durchlebt hatte, oder vielleicht auch ein ganzes, und mit dem er all die Erinnerungen angesammelt hatte an Alltägliches, an Freuden, an Streitigkeiten, die jedem Paar so vertraut waren. Trotz seiner Abwesenheit war Brakelmann immer präsent in allem, was Adsche sagte oder tat, und das so selbstverständlich, dass es keiner Erklärung bedurfte.

Man konnte ja nie wissen, wie konservativ so ein kleines Dörfchen war, deswegen hatte all die Jahre bei Rüdiger und ihm auch immer ein wenig die Angst mitgeschwungen, dass die Dorfgemeinschaft sich deswegen von ihnen distanzierte, weil sie schwul waren. Dass sie vielleicht doch besser in Hamburg geblieben wären, dort, wo sie die Viertel einschätzen konnten, wo sie die Bars und Kneipen kannten und wo Freunde und Bekannte lebten. Nun hier ein anderes Paar getroffen zu haben, ein so dorfbekanntes noch dazu, das machte Hoffnung, und zugegeben, er hatte es auch ein wenig vermisst, unter Gleichgesinnten zu sein — auch wenn er mit Adsche sonst wirklich nicht viel gemein hatte. Vorsichtig machte er Andeutungen, erzählte hier und dort von Rüdiger. "Ja, ja, Brakelmann, der hat ja auch mal..." kam dann meist zurück, und dann sprudelten die Anekdoten, komisch und verworren und für ihn als wohlsituierten Stadtmenschen wie aus einer anderen Welt entstammend. Doch auch wenn er nur die Hälfte verstand von alledem, auch wenn alles so wunderbar schrullig schien und ihn manchmal ein wenig am Wahrheitsgehalt zweifeln ließ, so war es doch eben fast wie immer, wenn man sich mit Bekannten über seine Lebensgefährten unterhielt.

Deswegen war Friedhelm derart überrascht gewesen, als Adsche nach seiner Frau gefragt hatte. Natürlich kannte er das, dass Leute ihre Annahmen machten. Weder er noch Rüdiger sahen schwul aus, was immer das auch heißen mochte, und ja, Coming-Outs hat man sein Leben lang, damit musste man sich abfinden. Aber er hatte gedacht, wirklich geglaubt, dass Adsche und er sich verstanden hatten. Er konnte doch nicht so falsch gelegen haben? Er wollte sich schon fast brüskieren, oder lustig machen, oder vielleicht doch irgendwo einen schlechten Scherz wittern, aber Adsche sah ihn so eifrig an, so überzeugt und auch irgendwie unschuldig, dass Friedhelm keine sinnvolle Erwiderung einfiel. Er log nicht, das tat er nie, aber er klärte das Missverständnis auch nicht.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause konnte er sich immer noch keinen Reim auf die ganze Sache machen, auch wenn ihm schnell bewusst wurde, dass er hier eine Chance hatte, ein für alle Mal Klarheit zu schaffen, zum Guten oder zum Schlechten.

* * *

Am Ende war dann ja doch alles gut gegangen — für Rüdiger und ihn zumindest. Für die Büttenwarder schien die Sache mit dem Schützenfest glücklicherweise wichtiger zu sein als mit wem er zusammenlebte, aber noch wichtiger als das Schützenfest war die Aussicht auf Bier und Schnaps. Wenn er das früher gewusst hätte! Friedhelm war sich ganz sicher nicht zu schade, den nachbarschaftlichen Beziehungen auf diese Weise auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Bald war eine fröhliche kleine Feier im Gange, die ausgelassener wurde mit jeder Runde, die Rüdiger und er spendierten. Ja, so hatte er sich das immer gewünscht, das idyllische Dorfleben, und die Realität war vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig verrückter und lustiger als seine Träume je gewesen waren. Insbesondere der greise Onkel Krischan, der Rüdiger unverhohlen schöne Augen machte, war zu drollig, und wäre er ein paar Jahre jünger gewesen, hätte Friedhelm vielleicht sogar eifersüchtig sein müssen. So aber hatte er großen Spaß, auch wenn er bei allem nicht umhinkam zu bemerken, dass Adsche ihn verstohlen beobachtete, wann immer er Rüdiger beiläufig berührte. Nicht ablehnend oder feindlich, nicht im Geringsten, sondern vor allem neugierig und vielleicht auch ein wenig traurig.

Seltsam.

Als Adsche mitten im gemütlichsten Moment aufstand und Anstalten machte, nach Hause zu gehen, noch lange bevor irgend jemand daran dachte, den Alkoholfluss versiegen zu lassen, da folgte Friedhelm ihm. Er brauchte nicht zu eilen, denn Adsche stand draußen vor der Tür, nur ein paar Meter entfernt, und blickte in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Es war unglaublich still hier draußen und der Himmel beeindruckend schwarz, sodass die Sterne umso heller funkelten. Auch nach acht Jahren auf dem Land fand Friedhelm das noch immer überwältigend. In der Stille fiel die Kneipentür geradezu erschreckend laut ins Schloss und Friedhelms Schritte hallten auf den Steinplatten wider. Adsche drehte sich zu ihm um, und für einen kurzen Moment strahlte er so glücklich und zufrieden, wie Friedhelm ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Dann erkannte er, wer sich näherte, und sein Lächeln verschwand.

Friedhelm kannte das, natürlich, wenn man so an jemandes Anwesenheit gewöhnt war, dass alles andere undenkbar war, dass man ohne nachzudenken in die alten Rituale verfiel, dass man sogar Gewohnheiten entdeckte von denen man nie gewusst hatte, dass sie Gewohnheiten waren bis sie auf einmal nicht mehr funktionierten. Er konnte es fast vor sich sehen, wie Adsche und Brakelmann die Zeit im Dorfkrug verbrachten und dann gemeinsam hinaustraten, den Abend genossen, die Zweisamkeit, die gemeinsamen Gedanken. Den gemeinsamen Weg nach Hause auch. Es bestand ja gar kein Zweifel, dass es hier um Brakelmann ging.

"Du vermisst ihn, hm?", fragte Friedhelm.

"Ach, Quatsch." Adsche schüttelte den Kopf. "Ts. Ich bin doch froh, dass ich mal meine Ruhe hab!"

Wenn Friedhelm Adsche nicht gekannt hätte, hätte er das vielleicht geglaubt. Aber nach allem was er gehört hatte? "Du kannst ihn doch mal besuchen fahren."

"In Hamburg?!" Adsche sah ihn an, als hätte er ihm vorgeschlagen, nach Amerika auszuwandern.

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Das is doch so weit weg. Da muss man von Büttenwarder mit'm Bus nach Klingsiehl hin, und dann mit'm andern Bus nach Süderbrarup und von da mit der Regionalbahn nach Kiel, und von da mit'm großen Zug nach Hamburg. Und dann in Hamburg..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war noch nie weiter als Klingsiehl."

Das klang nun wirklich fast wie eine Weltreise. Friedhelm war gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ein für ihn so alltäglicher Weg dermaßen viel Aufwand sein könnte. "Wir können dich mitnehmen. Rüdiger und ich fahren doch regelmäßig nach Hamburg."

"Ehrlich?" Adsche begann, schüchtern zu grinsen, doch dann wandte er sich abrupt ab. "Ich glaub nich, dass Brakelmann das will. Außerdem telefonieren wir doch sowieso jeden Tag."

Friedhelm musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Das klang nun wirklich nicht so, als würden sie einander nicht sehen wollen. Vielleicht war das auch eines dieser Rituale, das So-Tun-Als-Ob.

"Ich denke, du solltest hinfahren. Also ich würde mich freuen, wenn Rüdiger mich besuchen würde."

Adsche nickte verständnisvoll, aber einen Augenblick später machte sich ein Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Brakelmann und ich, wir sind nich so ... so wie du und Rüdiger."

Oh. Das ... erklärte einiges. Manches. Dennoch: "Macht doch nichts. Du kannst ja trotzdem mitkommen morgen."

* * *

Rüdiger hatte ihn zunächst aufgezogen, als Friedhelm ihm von der Sache erzählte, hatte ihn neckend einen Romantiker gescholten, doch als er am nächsten Morgen sah, wie Adsche fröhlich summend Blumen pflückte, da war auch er überzeugt.

Die ReHa-Klinik war ein großer, altmodischer Zweckbau am Rande Hamburgs, unscheinbar für einen alteingesessenen Großstädter, imposant und verwirrend wahrscheinlich für jemanden, der noch nie über Klingsiehl hinausgekommen war. Dementsprechend verloren sah Adsche aus, als er auf dem Parkplatz stand und sich umsah, zwischen all dem Beton, den Autos, den Schildern. Nervös drehte er den Blumenstrauß in den Händen hin und her, der nach der Fahrt im Auto schon ein wenig geknickt aussah. Friedhelm wollte sich eigentlich nicht noch mehr einmischen also sowieso schon, aber nachdem er Adsche nun soweit überredet hatte, fühlte er sich auch verantwortlich. Er legte Adsche eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn sanft dorthin, wo er die Gartenanlagen und den Treffpunkt vermutete.

Auch wenn er Brakelmann noch nie gesehen hatte, hatte er doch zumindest eine Vorstellung, wonach er Ausschau zu halten hatte, und tatsächlich war der Gesuchte ganz einfach zu erkennen: er saß alleine, ein wenig abseits, und schien genauso wenig hierherzupassen wie Adsche.

Friedhelm ließ sich zurückfallen. Adsche hatte sein Ziel anvisiert und ihn offenbar vergessen, doch das konnte Friedhelm ihm nicht übelnehmen. Der Blumenstrauß landete, nach all der Mühe die Adsche sich damit gegeben hatte, unzeremoniell auf einem Beistelltisch. Aber das war anscheinend genau richtig so, denn nach der ersten Überraschung begann Brakelmann, breit zu grinsen, und auch wenn keine Umarmung und kein Handschlag folgte, so war die Wiedersehensfreude beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben. So viel also zum Thema 'nicht sehen wollen'.

Friedhelm wandte sich ab. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Adsche hierherzubringen, und der Rest ging ihn nichts mehr an. Was auch immer die beiden Männer einander bedeuteten, sie waren glücklich damit, zumindest in diesem Moment. Und alles andere? Das würden sie schon hinbekommen. So eine ReHa dauerte schließlich nicht ewig, und für die Zeit danach — da war hoffentlich klar geworden, dass alle Möglichkeiten offen standen, auch im verschlafenen Büttenwarder.


End file.
